Prank War 2-Vin's Comeuppance
by I'maMePanda
Summary: Chris isn't the type to let something like blue teeth lie... A YP short set during the prank war that occurred shortly before Troublemakers.


A/N: Hi, just another sweet and not quite as short YP ficlet for your reading pleasure. Big thanks to MamaBear2Two for advice and betaing, and to WockerJabi for giving me the awesome idea of how Chris would get his revenge. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Vin was sitting in the chair that set outside the jail, relaxed and only not letting himself fall into a half sleep because the lone prisoner in the jail kept railing that his family was going to come and break him out-considering he was only in there for another day anyway no one was taking him too seriously, but the Larner family had always been a few apples short of a bushel. Ezra figured folks only got that plain dumb when they were courting cousins and no one else, and Vin wouldn't be any too surprised.

Tommy Larner's nose looked like someone had smashed an apple and stuck it on his face. Hell, Vin wasn't entirely sure you could blame him for busting up Digger Dan's nearly every time he got drunk, not with going through life with a face like that. Shifting in the patch of sun that was hitting him just right, Vin sighed. He was gonna enjoy the peace while he could, because once Chris broke into his new bottle of whiskey Vin would be making himself scarce. Probably be tonight, and he was figuring on sticking around long enough to see it and then hightailing it out for a night on the trail-or maybe Miz Nettie's as Chris wouldn't really be able to do nothing to get back at him while he was there even if he rode out. A grin breaking out on his face even as he let his eyes slide a little shut, Vin imagined the gunslinger's reaction first time he looked in a mirror. Even if he had to run about two seconds later, he really wanted to see that.

Who knew Nathan would have such a good idea? Even if he had told Vin he'd be crazy to actually try it and not to dare. This food coloring stuff Mrs. Potter had got from a mixed up delivery was right handy.

Suddenly Vin swore he could feel a change in the air, like a storm moving in fast. Only, this weren't no storm. Cracking his eyes open wide and sitting up, hands going to the arms of the chair, Vin swallowed. It weren't no angry Larners marching on the jail, just one pissed off gunslinger heading right for him with murder in his eyes. Leaping up, Vin wasted no time in tearing down the boardwalk, only the laughter burbling out of him as he realized that Chris must not've waited as long as he thought to start on that bottle of whiskey slowing him down.

"Tanner!" Chris's bellow was close enough that Vin knew he was giving chase, and starting to catch up too. He put on a burst of extra speed, ducking and weaving around the few people who weren't jumping out of the way, leaping off the end of the boardwalk and not stopping as the dry desert dust started flying up around him. "You're dead!"

Dammit, Chris was fast! Vin could hear his feet pounding behind him and it didn't seem like the older man was going to quit chasing him anytime soon. Wouldn't be too much longer until they were out of town, and as Vin debated turning and trying to double back until he could maybe lose himself in the alleys that ran along the back of Four Corners he swore he could hear Chris pushing off the earth and leaping at him. He tried to jag to the side, but wasn't quick enough, Chris's weight smacking into him with a wham and the two of them tumbling to the the ground in a cloud of dust. Still laughing, even though he was pretty sure he had a shiny new bruise or two, the two tussled for a minute in the dirt, Vin trying to get away and Chris growling at him to quit fighting. Vin finally got a look at Chris's blue teeth and gums and couldn't fight back anymore he was laughing so hard, tears starting to pop out of his eyes as he belly laughed. His big brother took immediate advantage of this even as he growled harder at Vin's laughing, getting a good grip around his middle as he got to his feet and dragged the tracker back the way they'd come, Vin still laughing too hard to really fight back even as he saw what they were heading towards.

Managing to drag in a couple breaths between laughs, Vin choked out, "C'mon, Cowboy, it was just a joke!" Chris didn't pay him any mind, his eyes trained on his goal, and as they got closer Vin started fighting back again, planting his feet as best he could in the dirt and trying to shake Chris's hold.

It didn't work. Buck was leaning up against a post, spectating, and he called out, "Need some help there, Pard?"

"Nah, I can handle one scrawny arsed tracker." Chris's voice was thick with amusement and annoyance, ignoring Vin's growl and attempts to thrash himself out of Chris's hold, as he all but tossed the smaller man right into the closest trough. Vin landed with a splash and came up sputtering, only for Chris to give him long enough to get a breath and thrust him right back under, bending over the trough as he shook Vin up and down for a second and then stepped back, satisfied.

"Dammit, Chris!" Vin gasped as he managed to push himself up so he was sitting, his heavy hide coat and soaking boots making it hard to actually get out of the stupid thing, "Ya tryin' to drown me?" Chris just laughed, still sounding satisfied as hell, and then walked off, heading back towards the saloon.

Glaring after him, something occurred to Vin that had the smile making it's way back to his face.

Chris hadn't asked how he did it-and Vin would bet he still had about half that bottle of whiskey left.


End file.
